


It's So Hard To Get It Back Once It's Gone (But I Figure That You'll Help Me)

by zeewastaken



Series: Don't Come Home [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: -----, ------, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst galore, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I like Emma's song tho, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, IM BAD AT FINISHING FICS FORGIVE ME PLEASE, It's pretty good, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, i ship delitoonz too but let's save that for later, tbh i don't ship brohm that much, there's gonna be some h2Owrecker/Ohmlirious because i love that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeewastaken/pseuds/zeewastaken
Summary: Ryan's always had bad luck when it came to love and the entire ordeal with Bryce serves as a living proof of this.Luke however, is determined to change that.





	It's So Hard To Get It Back Once It's Gone (But I Figure That You'll Help Me)

The masked gamer was sat down on his chair, mouse and keyboard in hand trying his best to focus on the Rainbow Six match that his group is currently having. Keyword: Trying.

Jokes were being cracked left and right like usual mainly by Cartoonz and Delirious and Ohm couldn't help but giggle at every single thing that they said. Call him immature but who could resist Delirious' non-sense rambling and Cartoonz's _amazing_ inputs? 

"OHHHHHHHH LOOK AT TEDDY BEAR!" Ohm watched as Delirious' defending character Valkyrie crouched and stared at the bear in front of him.

As if on cue, Cartoonz came out of nowhere and shot the bear right in front of Delirious and the other masked gamer screamed in terror.

"WHAT THE FUCK CARTOONZ," a gunshot could be heard and as Ohm looked the killfeed, Delirious apparently team killed Cartoonz.

The call roared in laughter as the scene unfolded before them, the hilarity of the petty team kill bringing tears to their eyes.

Ohm's heart skipped a beat. A lot of times, Ohm was glad that his friends were funny people. Hearing Bryce's laughter has always sparked something inside of Ohm and he figured out that perhaps that was the reason why he fell in love with him in the first place.

He sighed. _"Not the time to be thinking this Ryan,"_ he mentally scolded himself and got back to concentrating on the game.

The recording session went on for a few hours in the same manner though excluding the team killing for the most part.

 

...

 

"Good game guys, good game," Bryce chuckled, "Gosh I can't believe that team kill though."

Delirious laughed, "That's what you get, you fuck."

"Fuck you I'm still posting that video. I did great alright."

Ohm giggled, "Of course you are. You pointwhored your way to Mvp Toonzy."

"I don't hear you complaining about me carrying y'alls asses," Even without them seeing the bearded man's face right at that moment, they could all hear the smirk in his voice

A chorus of laughter erupted from the group but it soon ceased when Bryce cleared his throat, trying to grab everyone's attention.

"I have something to tell you all," Bryce paused, clearly trying to muster up the courage to break some kind of new to them. 

Ohm was on edge. Though Bryce seemed happy about what he was about to say, Ryan had some sort of gut feeling that he couldn't brush off, not just any type of gut feeling, it was something... foreign.

Bryce took a deep breath in and Ryan braced himself for whatever news was coming, "I'm engaged," Bryce muttered loud enough for the grouo to hear and they were all stunned to silence.

Especially Ryan.

Cartoonz was the first one to break the ice, "Wait. What?"

"I'm engaged." Bryce chuckled and never was Ryan this tempted to punch himself in the face.

"Holy fuck, congratulations." Ryan said, his voice breathless and his emotions a mess. He didn't really mean what he said, he only got the words out of his throat because fuck, if he didn't do so, they would all catch on to him being too shaken up by the news.

He had to act like it didn't faze him at all, he had to act like he was happy because in reality, he was supposed to be.

"Goddamn you're all grown up and shit now Bryce!" Jonathan exclaimed albeit with a slight strain in his voice. No one seemed to notice because Cartoonz and Ohm were too surprised and Bryce was clearly blissed out upon telling them, "I'm like, a decade older than you and I'm still single!" Jonathan laughed.

Bryce hummed, "You have Evan," he said in his usual teasing tone and Jonathan simply snorted in response.

"Yeah right."

"Wait but when did you ask Melissa?" Asked Cartoonz.

"Two days ago. I was going to tell you guys but you were all occupied with your own recording sessions so I waited 'till now."

"I see," Cartoonz responded, "Good on you Bryce. You two keep each other happy." 

Bryce grinned, "We will. I gotta go now guys, my fiancé's calling for me. "

Farewells were exchanged and not too long after, the call ended.

10 minutes after the conversation, Ryan still stared at his blank computer screen in disbelief.

He knows that he shouldn't be this negative about one of his best friends' happiness but he couldn't help it. The person he's loved for the longest time is now engaged to someone else and he hates it. He hates the way he gets overly jealous when he hears the blonde man talk about how amazing his fiancé is or how funny she is; he hates that she's better than him in every single way possible.

He hates that he isn't Melissa.

Ryan's heart started to feel heavy as he climbed into his bed, soft sheets draping over his body as he curled himself up into a ball. A few minutes after trying to fall asleep with bitter thoughts in his brain, that was when tears he didn't notice he was holding back slipped out of his closed eyes.

It wasn't the fact that Bryce was in love with someone else that hurt the most because Ryan did know that Bryce was smitten with the woman.  
What hurt the most was how he kept telling himself that their relationship wasn't serious and how he convinced himself that he had a chance with someone as amazing as Bryce.

Ryan knew he should've kept his expectations low but he was a fool, and what do fools do when they're in love?

They rush into things and that's exactly what Ryan did.

 

Ryan's phone vibrated beside him and he checked to see what notification he got. 

**[Jonny Boy (1) iMessage]**

_'Take care of urself ohm :)'_

Ryan blinked. Was this about Bryce?

_'You too Del but what brought this up?'_

_'Idk just remembered that u sounded sad earlier when bryce told us the big news'_

_'I'm fine. I really am.'_

_'If u say so'_

 

Just as Ryan was about to put his phone down, another notification chimed in and this time, it was a message form Cartoonz.

 _'Hey man, you alright?'_ read the text.

_'Yeah why wouldn't i be.'_

_'Because we all know fully well that you like bryce.'_

Ryan sighed. Silly of him to think that they'd just forget.

 _'Don't worry about it. Just a silly crush,'_ Lies.

 _'You've always been shit at lying,'_ even without seeing Cartoonz face-to-face, he knew that the man was rolling his eyes right now.

Ohm could understand why. If he was Cartoonz, he would be rolling his eyes out too. Before Ryan could even get a chance to type out a reply, he jumped as an incoming call from Luke startled him. He pressed the 'accept' button and put the man on loudspeaker.

 _ **"Hey Ohm, how are ya'? Oh and none of that 'I'm fine' bullshit because we both know you're not,"**_ Ohm barely managed to get a syllable out of his mouth before Cartoonz interrupted him, _**"And no arguing. Just spill it out, I... Jon and I are worried about you."**_ Ryan would be lying if he said that what Luke just told him didn't melt his heart a little bit because he knows for a fact that both Luke and Jon didn't express themselves like this to a lot of people.

" _ **You want the whole truth?"**_ Ryan asked, his voice scratchy and he couldn't help but cringe at how terrible his voice sounded.

_**"The whole truth."** _

_**"Well then,"**_ Ryan sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

 

_'Tonight's gonna be a long night'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't write about Brohm all that much in this fic but tbh that's really just because I don't ship it that much and quite frankly, i feel a bit uncomfortable writing about them sometimes so sorry if there was like zero buildup and if yall didn't feel nothin when Ohm was being sad and stuff
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and reading!
> 
> This fic is a part of my series "Don't Come Home"
> 
> Basically, all of the fics in this series are inspired by Emma Blackery's song "Don't Come Home"
> 
> Credits to Emma Blackery for the title  
> Don't Come Home Lyric Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5k_z0t2WCuA


End file.
